It Started With an Email
by VampireBeauty15
Summary: A young girl about 18 goes out one night to investigate a mysterious email. What happens there will change her life forever. Short Story.


It started with an email

A young girl sat at a vanity brushing her long blond hair delicately. The girl sighed as her name was called repeatedly. She just ignored it as she stopped brushing her hair and put her hand up on the mirror in front of her. The look in her eyes was of sorrow, something you wouldn't expect from a girl of her status. She came from a wealthy family but didn't want to. She longed to run away and escape. She wanted it so badly but never had the courage to actually do it. The girl's name was called again but louder and more repetitiously. She sighed and answered, her light voice barely reaching the middle of her room. There was no reply so she continued staring at her reflection in the mirror. The girl's name was called again but this time by a different voice. She replied again, this time as loud as she could. Still her voice could only reach the door.

Suddenly the door opened, slamming against the wall harshly. The girl flinched as she heard the door smack the wall. A shrill voice screamed words of rage from the open doorway. The girl just sat there quietly. She didn't turn around or even look at the shrill voiced person. After all words of rage were said the door slammed shut loudly. The girl flinched but still didn't turn around to look at the door. All the girl did was stare at the unknown reflection in front of her. She blinked, the reflection blinked. She moved, it moved. She didn't understand how this reflection was her. She couldn't believe this was what she had become. A beautiful blond with cloudy teal eyes and a permanent smile. She looked so ugly that it amazed her. She had no friends at school, her family only cared if she looked good, and still no one could see behind her fake smile. Her family didn't care if she was sick or ill, they only cared if she looked beautiful. They didn't care about her feelings or her lack of friends. Her fellow classmates were even worse. All the girls envied her while all the boys just cared about her looks. She couldn't stand all the attention. At times she just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. All she really wished for was a savior. Someone to whisk her away and love her for who she was and not just for what she was.

Another shout came from downstairs so the girl got up and walked to her door. Opening it, she shouted her reply as loud as she could. There was a response from down below meaning she had been heard.

Turning back to her room she shut the door and made her way downstairs. The large spiral staircase was dizzying but she had gone up and down it so many times that it didn't bother her any longer.

"You called father," the girl stated as she walked into the large dinning room located to the left of the large spiral staircase. The man at the far end of the table nodded his head signaling the girl to sit.

"Charlotte, I think its time you find yourself a nice young man to settle down with," the man stated politely after the girl was seated.

"Father, both you and mother know that I am not interested in getting married right now," the girl, Charlotte, replied.

"We know but you are of the age and we think it is necessary for you to start looking," the man persisted; wanting only what he thought was best for his little girl.

"No offense father, but I don't want to look right now. I'll decide when I'm ready to get married," Charlotte stated sharply as she got up and turned away.

"We knew you were going to say that so we already made preparations," the man sighed as he watched his daughter carefully.

"What do you mean father?" Charlotte asked as she turned back towards her father.

"Well we decided that you are to be wed to Prince Philippe," a woman answered, her shrill voice reverberating off the walls harshly.

"What? Why? Why me?" Charlotte exclaimed quietly, her eyes showing confusion.

"Because your mother and I decided it was what was best," the man answered, pulling the shrill voiced women next to him. Charlotte opened her mouth to protest but a sharp glare from her mother made her shut it immediately.

"Now off to your room. Your father and I have important business to attend to," the woman snapped sharply, her shrill voice drilling into the girl's head.

"Yes mother," Charlotte replied quietly as she turned, ran up the spiral staircase and straight to her room, tears threatening to fall at any second. But Charlotte would not let her mother see them. She refused to show her mother any sort satisfaction. Once in her room Charlotte went straight to her computer. Turning it on, she went straight to the only place she felt normal. Immediately after logging on to , Charlotte was met with a full inbox. Checking each message, she replied to some but deleted the others. Smirking, Charlotte listened as the front door opened and shut signaling that her parents had just left. Charlotte screamed happily, her happiness overwhelming her self control. Turning to her stereo, Charlotte actually smiled as she turned it on and found 104.7. She screamed again in happiness as she heard 'I Kissed a Girl' playing. Charlotte then turned the volume up causing the house to vibrate harshly. When her parents leave Charlotte is able to release all her hidden emotions. Every time her parents leave, they're gone for about a week. Leaving Charlotte to do anything she wanted without getting yelled at by her mother. A small beep was made as an email arrived. Running to her computer, Charlotte shrieked happily as she saw that her best friend from America had replied. Clicking on the 'reply' button, Charlotte's hands moved smoothly over the keys as she typed her own reply. After finishing with that she clicked the 'send' button and heard the familiar beep saying it was sent. Just as she was getting up to turn her music up the familiar beep sounded again. Looking at the computer Charlotte saw that she had a new email. The funny thing about this email was that it had no return address besides the usual . Curiosity getting the better of her, Charlotte opened the email and gasped as a dark message appeared on her screen. Written in blood red font was a message that read, 'Come to the Eiffel Tower before the clock chimes midnight. There, your biggest wish will come true.' Charlotte stared at the message for a couple seconds before deleting it.

'Something like that is too suspicious. Probably just a hoax anyway,' Charlotte thought as she turned the volume up on her radio.

Later that night Charlotte sat in the living room eating dinner and watching TV. Something funny happened on the TV but Charlotte wasn't even paying attention. The email kept coming back to her head.

'Go to the Eiffel Tower before midnight and my biggest wish will come true. Maybe I should go and check it out just to see if it's real. No, it's just a hoax. There's no way it can be true. But just to make sure. No, I shouldn't go. Or maybe I should. I don't know!' Charlotte thought as she argued with herself. After about 5 continuous minutes of arguing with herself, Charlotte decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out. A feeling in her heart was telling her to go while her brain was telling her not too. Ignoring logic, she grabbed her expensive black leather coat and slipped it on. Walking out the door and locking it behind her, Charlotte made her way to her 5 double door garage. Opening the door farthest to the left, she grabbed a helmet and walked to her R-1 Honda. Jumping on the seat she started the shimmering black and hot pink motorcycle and took off. The garage door closed automatically just as the back wheel passed the opening. Taking the main road Charlotte weaved through traffic at about 180 miles per hour. Looking at her digital watch she saw that it was about 11:30 pm. Charlotte finally reached the famed Eiffel Tower built in 1889. It stood majestically over Paris at 300.65 meters not including the antenna. With the antenna it stood even higher at 324 meters. Glancing at her watch again she saw that it was only 11:35.

'Might as well wait around for a bit,' Charlotte thought as she parked her bike and walked to a nearby café. Ordering a coffee to go she made her way back to the Eiffel Tower just as it turn 11:40.

"It's probably just a hoax," Charlotte mumbled not noticing the decrease in traffic and people. After about 10 more minutes all was silent, nothing moved. This was quite odd for Paris considering it was just like Las Vegas, just without all the casinos and gambling. Looking from left to right Charlotte noticed nothing was around. It was like everything just shut down. Just as it turned midnight all the lights, on the Eiffel Tower and surrounding buildings, blacked out.

"What the hell?!" Charlotte exclaimed as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Once she was able to see, Charlotte noticed multiple figures slinking towards her. Out of fright she pulled a small pistol out of her leather coat. Firing one shot she watched as it hit one of the figures causing it to recoil harshly. All the incoming figures stopped as the one was shot. Aiming for another figure Charlotte unleashed more shots. After taking out all of the unknown figures, Charlotte reloaded and tucked her pistol back into her coat.

'That was odd,' she thought as she approached one of figures she had shot down. Kneeling next to it, she pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. It illuminated the figure on the ground thoroughly revealing the identity of the figure. It was a male human, or at least it looked like one. His ears were pointed abnormally and his nails were sharp like claws. Pulling his lips back Charlotte saw long K-9's. He had a lot more hair on his arms and legs than usual and his pupils were slitted. Just as Charlotte was standing up the man's eyes snapped open. Charlotte barely dodged as the mysterious man lunged towards her. Out of fright she dropped her flashlight causing it to break.

'Just my luck too,' Charlotte thought as she saw the other figures get up. Never taking her eyes off the mysterious people she whipped her pistol out and shot another round at the hairy people. All bullets hit but none of the people even recoiled this time.

"Zut!" Charlotte snapped as she heard the familiar click of an empty gun. Sprinting towards her motorcycle, Charlotte weaved and jumped in order to avoid the slashing claws aimed at her. Reaching her motorcycle she started it and slammed on the throttle. Taking off at full speed she barely managed to escape the 'immortal' people. Speeding towards her mansion she didn't stop or look back to see if she was being followed. Upon arriving, she saw that nothing was out of ordinary. She still kept her guard up as she slammed her bike into her garage and made her way to the front door.

Walking into the house, Charlotte noticed nothing of abnormal content.

'Doesn't seem like anything happened while I was gone,' she thought as she made her way up the large spiral staircase and to her room. Opening the door Charlotte gasped in surprise as almost everything was tipped over, shattered, or thrown across the floor. Running to her beloved computer she noticed that it was the only thing untouched, as if it had a barrier around it. Slowly turning towards her closet, Charlotte noticed that it was also untouched. Looking around, it was as if someone was looking for something but never actually found it. After staring at the damage for a little bit, Charlotte started picking everything up. Folding her clothes and putting them back, Charlotte thought of who could have done this. It didn't seem as if they were looking for her so it couldn't have been a kidnapper. Though she had been kidnapped a couple times, enemies of her parents were always the culprits. This damage seemed to be done by a non-professional and by someone without a lot of time. After cleaning up the mess, Charlotte decided to call her parents. Picking up the phone Charlotte dialed her father's cell number. After ringing for a few seconds a masculine voice answered.

"Father, someone broke into my room. What should I do?" Charlotte asked as she paced back and forth around the living room. Her father gave an answer and told her exactly what to do. After saying 'I love you' and 'goodbye' Charlotte and her father hung up. Immediately after, Charlotte dialed the number specified by her father. The phone rang and rang but no one seemed to answer. After a couple more rings a sweet feminine voice was heard.

'My father, Edward, said for me to call. He told me you would know what to do," Charlotte stated quietly, her personality changing dramatically. A reply was heard and Charlotte started telling her story.

"Has anything unusual happened lately? Like maybe a person with pointed ears, slitted eyes, and clawed hands appearing?" the female asked her sweet voice incredibly intoxicating.

"If I said yes, what would happen?" Charlotte asked, frightened at the exactness of what the woman just said.

"Well that would depend. How many of the furry men appeared? When did they appear? What were their distinct features?" the woman replied, her voice calming but nerve racking at the same time.

"Well there were about 12 of them. They appeared at exactly midnight. And they all had a strange symbol tattooed on their left arm," Charlotte stated as she felt she needed to tell this woman exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, we'll send three agents over to come and access your situation. You may have to be moved to a different location so be ready for anything," the woman warned right before the line went dead.

'But when will I know they're here,' Charlotte thought as she placed the phone down on its receiver. As soon as the phone hit the receiver a large ding was heard throughout the mansion. Charlotte jumped, not really expecting the doorbell to chime so suddenly. Walking to the front door, Charlotte hesitantly set her hand on the doorknob. Opening the door slowly, she peered out. Seeing three figures standing on her front step she remembered the instructions said to her by the mysterious lady. Opening the door fully Charlotte hesitantly greeted the three mysterious people. Turning around, she invited the strange people in and showed them to the kitchen. After a couple minutes of settling themselves and complete silence, the only female spoke. Her voice was soft but had a sharp undertone. The female's voice could barely reach Charlottes ears.

"So, explain to us exactly what happened," the female asked as light as possible, trying not to scare poor Charlotte.

"Could I get your names first? That is if you don't mind," Charlotte asked quickly, her voice as quiet as the female's.

"My name is Rita Gail," the female replied, her soft voice draining all of Charlottes fear.

"My names Vincent Fair but you can call me Vince," the smaller male stated, his voice high pitched and child like making Charlotte giggle slightly.

"Names Alex Fredmont, don't forget it," the larger male snapped harshly, his voice as sharp as a needle, causing Charlotte to cringe. After learning the three people's names Charlotte told them about her experience. She told them all of it, the strange furry men included. After Charlotte finished Rita, Vincent, and Alex all turned and spoke to one another. From what Charlotte could see anyway. Their mouths didn't even seem to move but they seemed to be communicating somehow. They seemed like they were from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse but that could never happen. Vampires weren't real and neither were werewolves. Just as Charlotte started fidgeting uncomfortably the three not so mysterious people finished talking. They all turned to Charlotte causing her to fidget even more.

"Show us the email," Alex commanded sharply as he, Rita and Vincent all got up.

"Okay but I deleted it from my inbox so I'll have to find it on my VF account first," Charlotte agreed, not wanting to piss off Alex. Walking to her room with Rita, Vincent, and Alex following was quite intense despite Vincent's constant smiling. Only after entering her room was Charlotte able to relax slightly. Noticing the broken glass on the floor, Rita went over to investigate.

"When did this happen?" she questioned as she held up a large piece of broken glass.

"I don't know exactly but it was there when I came home. My room was a complete mess besides my closet and computer," Charlotte answered as she turned on her black and hot pink, flat screen computer. Rita stared at the glass for a couple more minutes before coming to stand next to her partners who were situated right behind Charlotte. Forgetting all three of them were there, Charlotte smiled and clicked on the internet icon. When it popped up she clicked on the address bar and typed in . After it came to the homepage, Charlotte logged on and checked her messages.

"Vampire Freaks?? What the hell kind of website is that?" Alex snapped as he stared at the website suspiciously.

"Oh! Um...I found it while doing some research for History. I thought it was perfect and joined. After that I actually felt like I fit in somewhere," Charlotte explained, quickly remembering that she had visitors. After finding the message Charlotte opened it up and pointed as the dark message, once again, covered her entire screen.

"Could I do something real quick?" Rita asked politely as she gently set her cold hand on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte froze slightly but moved nonetheless. Taking Charlottes place, Rita clicked and typed rapidly. After finding what she wanted Rita turned to Alex and Vincent and motioned for them to take a look. Charlotte tried to peek but couldn't find any spaces to squeeze through. After giving up and backing off, Charlotte heard something come from downstairs. She checked to see if she was the only one to hear it and apparently she was. Rita, Vincent, and Alex just kept on murmuring as if nothing had happened.

Backing away slowly, Charlotte made her way out the door and into the hallway. Quiet as silence, she made her way down the spiral staircase and to the living room. She peered in and saw nothing out of the ordinary so she quietly made her way in. Looking from left to right and back again, again Charlotte saw nothing.

'That's odd, I thought I heard something,' she thought as she turned around and started towards the kitchen. Then, as if they had leapt out of shadow, a group of men appeared. They all had pointed ears, claws and fangs. Charlotte tried to scream but was grabbed from behind and knocked out before she could even mutter a sound. Meanwhile Rita, Vincent, and Alex were upstairs still murmuring. They all stopped as they heard a crash and a wolf like howl. Rushing downstairs, they made their way to the living room. Just in time to see a group of furry men go running into the night.

"Damn!" Alex snapped as he saw that one of the furry men had their client.

Looking at one another they all nodded and took off, following the trail the furry men left.

When Charlotte awoke not long after being kidnapped, she noticed it was incredibly sunny. Shielding her eyes she tried to sit up but found she was a little too weak. Immediately reaching into her pocket she noticed that the necklace her grandfather had given her was gone. Looking around she could see nothing but large, pointed spires. Muttering to herself she, once again, tried to get up. Succeeding this time gave her the height to actually survey her surroundings. Walking from one side to the other, she noticed that the Seine River surrounded her. Looking for someway down she saw a set of stone stairs leading to a stone walkway. Making her way down the stairs she took a look at her surrounding again. The flying buttresses off to the left were what stuck out the most.

'I must be on the Notre Dame Cathedral. Wow I didn't know it was this high up!' Charlotte thought as she made her way down all the flights of stairs and to ground level. The Notre Dame Cathedral stood a whole 63 meters high and was most famous for its 'Rose Windows.' Building started in 1163 and ended in 1345 due remodeling and refurnishing. The name Notre Dame translates to Our Lady though I don't know why really. Seeing a priest nearby, Charlotte walked over and greeted him.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur," she greeted as she held out her hand in a polite gesture._

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle," the priest replied as he took Charlottes handing. They shook and Charlotte backed off slightly, not really into the meeting new people thing._

"_Quelle heure est-il?" Charlotte asked quietly, trying hard not to break down._

"_Neuf heure et demie," the priest answered softly, noticing Charlotte's shyness._

"_Merci," Charlotte muttered as she rushed out of the large cathedral and into the busy streets of France._ Looking around, she saw no furry men and thought it was okay to run. Taking off at a fast sprint she only made it halfway across a bridge before she was jumped by one of the furry people. She screamed but no one was around, despite Paris's usual schedule. The furry man growled and slashed Charlotte across the arm causing her to scream in pain. Growling again he took another swipe at Charlotte, only to get knocked off by a small, sparkling child like figure. Looking up she saw both Rita and Alex running towards her sparkling as bright as a diamond. Looking the other way, Charlotte saw Vincent easily chasing away the furry man.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Rita asked as she came to stand next to the frightened girl.

"W..who was that? Why did he want me?" Charlotte cried as tears started falling down her unusually pale face.

"We don't know but the main thing is if you are alright," Vincent replied as he and Rita helped Charlotte stand.

"She'll be fine once we patch up that injury," Alex stated nonchalantly as he watched Charlotte freak out.

"Fine?! I'm not going to be fine! That's the third time I've been attacked by those men! At least I had my gun the first time! But this time I was completely defenseless! Do you call that fine?" Charlotte screamed as she shook her head from side to side rapidly.

"Charlotte, listen to me. We'll explain everything when we get home, alright? Now calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Rita promised as she hugged Charlotte in a motherly way. Charlotte nodded but let all her bottled up tears flow. Rita sighed and picked her up while nodding to the others. They all took off and were at Charlotte's house in second. Telling Alex to barrier the whole complex, Rita comforted and held Charlotte as she cried. After Alex set up the barrier to keep all unknown creatures out, him and Vincent returned to Rita.

"Let's go," she stated quietly, as Charlottes breathing calmed. Taking off Rita, Alex and Vincent made their way to their home. After arriving at a large, granite mansion they walked in and set Charlotte on one of the three beds located inside.

"Do you really think that telling her is a good thing?" Alex snapped lightly as he and his 'siblings' made their ways downstairs.

"She has a right to know," Vincent argued as he skipped happily to the living room.

"No, she doesn't. She is a human. How do you think she'll react," Alex growled as he followed Vincent into the living room.

"You're wrong Alex. She isn't human, even though she may act like one. I did some research and found some very interesting information," Rita interrupted as she entered after Alex.

"Really?! What is it?" Vincent chimed, bouncing up and down on one of the chairs.

"Her grandfather was a Vampire. In fact he was one of the legendary three Vampires," Rita answered as she dug into a book bag nearby. Pulling out a laptop she showed both Alex and Vincent what she had found.

"It can't be true. There's no way it is true," Alex argued as he sneered unhappily.

"It's completely true. He had position of the blood amulet and gave it to his granddaughter for safekeeping. Charlotte is human but once she dies, she becomes a new born Vampire and takes the place of her grandfather," Rita corrected as she pulled the amulet out of her pocket. "The werewolf had it so I grabbed it."

"Had what?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. All three Vampires turned to Charlotte as she made her way into the living room.

"This, the furry guy had it on him," Rita explained as she handed the amulet to Charlotte. Charlotte replied with an 'oh' and shoved the amulet back into her pocket.

"Charlotte? Would you like to know what's really going on?" Rita asked carefully, trying hard not to panic Charlotte.

"Hell Yeah!" Charlotte snapped as she clinched both fists and glared at the floor.

"Well first of all Alex, Vince and I are all Vampires. Now before you start panicking, we are vegetarian Vampires so therefore you are in no danger. Now the reason we don't...," Rita explained calmly as she watched Charlotte jump in surprise.

"Burn in the sunlight is because those myths aren't true. You sparkle in the sun instead, right? Do you have any special powers? Like mind reading or seeing visions?" Charlotte interrupted quickly, remembering her favorite books.

"Yes we sparkle in the sun and not all of us have special powers," Alex added unexpectedly causing Vincent and Rita to stare in surprise.

"Were those furry men werewolves?" Charlotte asked, this time getting a nod from all three Vampires.

"Oh my god, I'm going nuts," Charlotte muttered as she slumped backwards slightly.

"How so?" Vincent wondered as he hopped over to Charlottes chair and sat on the back.

"Well basically all of what Twilight stated is coming true. Except for the fact that the storyline is completely different. You all sparkle in the sunlight, are vegetarian Vampires and some of you have special powers. I swear I'm dreaming," Charlotte mumbled quietly as she thought over all that had happened recently.

"Well maybe a little sight seeing will calm you down. I've got some clothes you can borrow so you can freshen up," Rita suggested as she pulled Charlotte upstairs, leaving Alex and Vincent in the living room. After Charlotte was done freshening up, she made her was downstairs. All four people, Vampires and Charlotte, made their way outside silently.

"Alex, you take Charlotte and I'll take Vince. Since neither of them can fly," Rita suggested as she took a hold of Vince.

"Fine," Alex mumbled as he hesitantly took hold of Charlotte. Taking off into the air, Charlotte was first lead to the Arc de Triumphe. It glowed beautifully as the sun set making Charlotte smile. The Arc de Triumphe stood 49.5 meters high and was 45 meters wide. Its depth was 22 meters. I can't remember when it was built, must have been spacing off during class at that moment. It stands in the Place de l'Etoile also known as Star Square.

"Wow, this is amazing," Charlotte muttered blissfully as she stood atop the Arc, Vince and Rita beside her while Alex stood behind her. Alex couldn't help but smile a little as he saw the large glistening smile that Charlotte gave off. Vincent whined about wanting to visit the Eiffel Tower causing Rita to sigh. Charlotte shook her head, not wanting to think of the instance that took place there.

"I'll take Charlotte to Place de la Concorde while you take Vincent to the Eiffel Tower," Alex murmured softly as he saw Charlotte behavior about the Eiffel Tower.

"Great idea Alex, we'll meet up at Basilique du Sacre-Coeur later," Rita confirmed as she took Vincent and headed to the Eiffel Tower.

"Let's go I guess," Charlotte mumbled as she felt Alex's strong arms wrap around her small waist. Taking off, Alex and Charlotte flew over Paris just as the sun went down and all the lights turned on. Looking below, Charlotte saw the Seine River light up beautifully. The Seine River had a total length of 776 kilometers and ran from Dijon to the English Channel.

"_Alex?" Charlotte asked suddenly._

"_Oui?" Alex answered quietly, glancing at Charlotte momentarily._

"_J'ai faim," Charlotte replied, holding her stomach embarrassingly._

"_Hmmmm, Voila! La Patisserie," Alex exclaimed as he set down and showed Charlotte to a great pastry shop. _

"_Oh la la," Charlotte murmured as she walked in and saw all the delicious sweets._

"_Deux Chocolat Éclairs, sil vous plait," Alex ordered as he handed the pastry shop worker the money needed._

"_Voila! Deux Chocolat Éclairs,__ Monsieur et Mademoiselle," the shop worker exclaimed as he handed two chocolate éclairs to Alex and Charlotte._

"_Merci," Charlotte thanked as she and Alex walked out of the pastry shop._

"Now can we go to Place de la Concorde?"Alex asked as he took hold of Charlotte's free hand.

"Sure," she replied, slightly surprised by Alex's bold gesture. Alex then took Charlotte into his strong arms and took off towards Place de la Concorde. Landing next to the great Obelisk of Luxor, Charlotte continued to eat her éclair happily along with Alex. The great Egyptian Obelisk stood 23 meters tall, towering over the water fountains flanking both its right and left sides. It was offered to France in 1831 by Mehemet Ali. It actually arrived in France on December 31st, 1833 but was moved to its current location in 1836 on October 25th.

After finishing the éclairs, both Charlotte and Alex sat on the ledge of one of the great fountains. Both looked at the stars for a little bit before Alex turned to look at Charlotte. Bring his face close to hers; he proceeded to lick off a bit of chocolate that landed on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Charlotte stuttered as a large blush spread across her usually pale face.

"You had some chocolate on your cheek," Alex replied as he gave a wink and a smile. Charlotte giggled as she blushed even more. Just as she thought things couldn't get worse, a group of people showed. They all took pictures of the Obelisk and fountains, not really seeing Charlotte or Alex. That was until Charlotte was tapped on the shoulder.

"_Pardon moi," a male asked as he held up a camera. Getting the message, Charlotte took the camera and stood up._

"_Fromage!" the male stated as Charlotte took multiple pictures of him standing next to the Obelisk and then the fountains._

"_Merci beaucoup!" the man exclaimed as he took the camera back and ran to catch up with the large moving crowd._

"_Tu est tres sympa," Alex commented as he brought Charlotte into a hug._ Charlotte just blushed as she wrapped her own arms around Alex's fit body. Next thing she new, she was in the air.

"Woah!" Charlotte exclaimed as she didn't expect the sudden lift off.

"_Desole," Alex murmured as he held Charlotte even closer._

"You don't have apologize, you did nothing wrong," Charlotte corrected lightly as she stared at Alex. His chin was just the right shape and so was his nose. It gave him a noble sort of appearance. His body was physically fit and fit nicely against hers. His dark brown hair was long but tied back in a low ponytail. His blue eyes sparkled brightly as a smile graced his handsome features. Charlotte didn't seem to notice as her and Alex approached the Basilique du Sacre-Coeur. Only after landing did Charlotte notice where she was. The Basilique du Sacre-Coeur, also known as Basilica of the Sacred Heart, stood an amazing 83 meters high. It took approximately 39 years to build due to complications involving Property Rights and World War I. Charlotte couldn't really remember the whole history.

"Charlotte? What are you doing with this young man? Aren't you supposed to be getting to know Prince Philippe?" a shrill voice greeted from behind Charlotte. Charlotte cringed but turned towards her mother nonetheless.

"But I don't want too," Charlotte mumbled as she saw her mother and father approaching.

"Charlotte! Get home and get rest. You're supposed to marry Prince Philippe in two days," Charlotte's father commanded as he pulled Charlotte away from Alex.

"But I don't want too," Charlotte mumbled again, on the verge of tears.

"No offense Mr. and Mrs. Hisoka but I am Charlotte boyfriend and don't think that is a good idea," Alex interrupted as he gently yanked Charlotte out of her fathers grasp.

"Boyfriend?! Since when?" Charlotte's mother shrieked as she glared at Alex.

"Since just recently. She doesn't want to marry Prince Philippe, she wants to marry me," Alex argued, glaring right back at Charlotte's mother.

"Is this true Charlotte?" Charlotte's father asked, staring at his daughter.

"Yes, I don't want to marry Prince Philippe," Charlotte agreed turning towards Alex and kissing him on the cheek.

"In fact I was going to ask her to marry me right after we met up with some friends," Alex continued as he pulled out a small ring box.

"So soon!? I will not allow it," Charlotte's mother cried as she saw the small box.

"I knew since the day we met that I loved you. Charlotte Hisoka will you take my hand in marriage?" Alex asked as he got on one knee, totally ignoring Charlotte's mother.

"Really? Oh god yes! Yes I will!" Charlotte screamed as she hugged Alex happily.

"I will not allow it!" Charlotte's mother screamed as she tried to rip Charlotte away from Alex. Snapping her arm out of her mothers grasp Charlotte glared at her harshly.

"I'm 18; you don't hold any rule over my choices any longer. I'm sorry but you don't run my life anymore," Charlotte snapped as she turned to Alex. Alex smiled happily as he slid the engagement band onto Charlotte's left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Both Charlotte and Alex then looked at each other. Leaning in, their lips met and just as the Eiffel Tower started its spectacular light show.

**The End**

_Quelle heure est-il? What time is it?  
_

_Neuf heure et demie 9:30  
_

_J'ai faim I am hungry  
_

_Voila! La Patisserie There it is! A pastry shop  
_

_Pardon moi Excuse me  
_

_Fromage cheese!  
_

_Tu est tres sympa You are very nice  
_

_Desole Sorry  
_


End file.
